hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer
We did find some papers, later. Enough to prove that Dr Ort-Meyer created 47. No one else has successfully created a class one human clone. Dr. Ort-Meyer literally wrote the book... — Alexander Leland Cayne talking about 47 and Ort-Meyer Dr. Ort-Meyer is one of Agent 47's five genetic fathers and his creator. He also taught him assassin skills. Personality Ort-Meyer was deemed to be insane by his peers. He was a ruthless man who would use 47 as a tool against his former clients and friends. However at the end of Codename 47 he states that 47 broke his heart by shooting him hinting that he did care for his creation Agent 47. Background ''Hitman: Codename 47'' Wake up. Wake up, my friend. It's the dawn of a new day, and you have things to do! I will guide and teach you, and you will learn by doing. — Dr. Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer, talking to 47 in the beginning of the game In the mission Training, appearing only by voice, he guides 47 through the basement levels of his insane asylum to acquire weapons and teaches him how to use them correctly in the field. He continues to help 47, until 47 finally escapes and leaves the asylum. Throughout the game, it is gradually revealed that Ort-Meyer was in a group at some point that planned the cloning of 47 by taking genetic samples of all the members of the group. The five fathers know each other from serving in French Foreign Legion when they were young. At the end of Codename 47, the International Contract Agency finds out that all the hits are requested from the same exact person, Ort-Meyer. With all his friends dead, he requested his final contract to ICA, who accepted it because of his authority even though it violates their rule to never start a war. 47 is sent by the agency and finds his target, Dr. Kovacs. Unbeknownst to 47, this mission was a setup, orchestrated by Ort-Meyer. 47 recognizes Kovacs, as the doctor had once given him a forced injection. Kovacs explains that Ort-Meyer was in charge of the cloning experiments. Ort-Meyer, the client behind all of 47's hits, had meanwhile called in the Romanian special operations to deal with 47. However, 47 managed to kill Kovacs and take his uniform, allowing him to find a way to kill Ort-Meyer. After helping Agent Smith from his drugging, Smith shows 47 a way into Ort-Meyer's secret lab. When Ort-Meyer notices 47 in his secret lab, he explains to 47 that he is his creator. He unleashes a set of loyal clones to deal with 47. Unexpectedly, 47 kills all the clones, due to the clones' lack of experience, gets past the code recognizer, and into his lab, where Ort-Meyer believes he is the sole remaining clone model that killed 47. When 47 fires a bullet into Dr. Ort-Meyer, his final words are "I did not even recognize my own son." As Ort-Meyer realizes that 47 was his ultimate creation and there was no need for a clone model, 47 finishes him by snapping his neck. ''Hitman: Contracts'' Ort-Meyer appears briefly in the first mission, which takes place immediately after the end of Codename: 47. Because the entire game revolves around 47's reimagination of his missions, some aspects the game are altered, for instance, Ort-Meyer was instead killed in a White void room. In order to escape the asylum, which is being raided by the special operations, 47 has to acquire Ort-Meyer's car keys, which can be found on his body, at the office where Kovacs was, and on the special operations guard patrolling around the vehicle, which hints that Ort-Meyer must have made spare keys for him to use in case his were stolen. The car is a black sedan, and resembles a first-generation Audi A6. In this game, Ort-Meyer is renamed "Orthomeyer". ''Hitman: Blood Money'' During the cinematic before the mission Murder Of The Crows, there is a scene where 47 can be seen snapping Dr.Ort-Meyer's neck. In the subtitles of the cut sequences between Rick Henderson and Alexander Leland Cayne, Ort-Meyer is renamed Ortmeier. ''Hitman: Absolution'' Though Ort-Meyer doesn't appear in Absolution, he is mentioned in Dr. Warren Ashford's video log when he remarks that the work done with Victoria (who is later revealed to have been genetically engineered) is on par with that of Ort-Meyer, suggesting that he has some underground notoriety. Ort-Meyer's Notes The notes of Dr. Ort-Meyer while Agent 47 was growing up and receiving his training to become an assassin. Septemeber 5th, 1964 - '''Series 4, Clone 47 has been successfully taken out of his incubation chamber. Preliminary medical examination suggests a completely flawless clone. He has been given the number 640509-040147, which, as per standard procedure, has been tattooed to the back of his head. '''August 21st, 1970 - 47 respons very well to initial tuition, and appears to have a very high rate of learning. Socially, he is very quiet, and does not communicate much, but he is very observant of his surroundings. He has recently taken a runaway lad-rabbit into his care, and the staff have allowed him to keep it. The rabbit is the source of his only displays of affection. December 13th, 1971 - During a routine check, 47 bit one of the doctors, who was examining him. He seems to get along well with the personnel, but is very anxious around the medical staff. I have ordered a guard to accompany him on future visits to the medical department. April 10th, 1972 - All the series 4 clones were administered various vaccines today. Several of the clones, among them 47, appeared quite anxious about the needles and resisted the doctor. Two of the biggest guys in the personnel had to restrain him while he was given the injection. I hope we won't see this kind of trouble again. Janurary 12th, 1975 - A barcode has been added to the tattoo o the back of the heads of the clones for automatic identification purposes. Scanners have been installed in key locations of the lab, so we can easily track the whereabouts of our boys.' ' February 8th, 1978 - Over the last peroid of observation, afew of the clones have stood out, and proven themselves exceptional entities. One of them 47. Still quiet in his class, he is among the sharpest. In physical training he continues to impress the instructors, and even at his young age he is a brilliant marksman. I was made ware that the personnel had confiscated slingshots and similar contraptions from him on several occasions. May 15th, 1984 '''- One of the doctors was severely hurt during a routine blood sample test of 47. The guard who had escorted him was momentarily inattentive, and we found the doctor unconscious with several needles in his arms. 47 was suprisingly calm after the incident, and was escorted back to his quarters without problems. Upon interrogation, the guard explaied that it had all happened very fast, and that he was unable to stop 47 himself. We have now doubled the guard when 47 makes his visits to the doctor. '''November 16th, 1987 - One of the Legionnaires, overseeong today's shooting practice, told me about an incident regarding 47's skills at the range. The targets do not seems to present a challenge difficult enough, and 47 was shooting various patterms, and what the instructor referred to as "smileys", in the cardboard targets. Again his skills seem perfect, but his mind has its own ways. There is work to do yet! September 5th, 1989 - Today, it was 47's 25th birthday. Of course, he was unaware of this himself, but more interestingly, he has put many of his boyish habits behind him and is starting to behave like a man. It looks very promising for my future ideas, and he seems to be absolutely perfect regarding the original intentions of his creation. July 8th, 1993 - Clone 47 has successfully completed all the training courses we can throw at him, and to me he is ready for greater things. The blueprints of my master plan are ready, and I have set in motion the necessary things for commencement of the final stage... Quotes * Always remember — I am not only your guide and mentor. Think of me... as the person you trust the most! * The skills you learn today will not only be useful, but vital for performing the task I have chosen for you. You see — you have been carefully selected. You are very special to me... * You are learning fast my friend — I know you would! * You are an excellent pupil — my very best so far. But then again — I knew you would be! We are now moving on to more complicated issues. I'm sure you are ready for it! * You are an excellent pupil — it's a pleasure to see you at work. At this speed you will soon have perfected your skills. I'm in awe of your efforts and results. Keep this up, and you will be second to none. * You are an excellent specimen — your perfomance is remarkable, and I must say I am impressed, although I had high hopes for you from the beginning. Now the training becomes much more refined... * Congratulations! Only the best of the best reach this level! All previous levels will seem crude and base compared to the complicated and refined tactics needed to perform well at this point. * You broke my heart, my son. What good is a b-bullet proof vest, when death strikes from within? Gallery Dr._Otto_Wolfgang_Ort-Meyer.jpg|Ort-Meyer as seen in his file photo. Ortmeyer.jpg|In-game image of Ort-Meyer. Doctor ort-meyer.png|Ort-Meyer's final moments. Ort_Meyer's_Underground_Cloning_Lab.jpg|Ort-Meyer's underground cloning lab 47's_Creation.jpg|Ort-Meyer creating 47 Ort_Meyer's_Death.jpg|47 snapping Ort-Meyer's neck, without the white void ImagesCA6OSQ00.jpg|47 about to kill Ort-Meyer in Meet Your Brother ImagesCA7WOXNK.jpg|47 and Ort-Meyer in Asylum Aftermath Category:Hitman: Codename 47 characters Category:Hitman: Codename 47 targets Category:Hitman: Contracts characters Category:The Five Fathers Category:Victims of 47